Dude, Go Easy on Cass
by imnotevil13
Summary: It was last night they found Castiel, laying in the middle of the road wounded all over his body. Thanksfully Dean didn't hit him so they could jumped from the impala and rescued that adorable angle. A Supernatural 8x22 from my POV, or something like that. (I've deleted my previous one, the story is still the same but different in appearance)


**Uh, well, honestly, I don't know what genre I should put on this fic. Just another small idea which pop up in my brain. A Supernatural 8x22 from my POV. Most, really, all of this conversation and act taken from the show. Sorry about my suck English and grammar mistakes. Enjoy...**

* * *

It was last night they found Castiel, laying in the middle of the road wounded all over his body. Especially his abdomen. thankfully Dean didn't hit him so they could jumped from the impala and rescued that adorable angle.

Dean was the one who jumped first, shouting that angel name with disbelieve and curious written all over his face. And this morning, he was the one who angry and trying to ignoring Castiel almost all the time.

Like this one.

Sam always said that he was okay. The hell he was okay, better stop lying Sammy. He groaned after get some paper-thing from Dean and that made his big brother asked him. They talked to each other about Sammy's condition and ended up when Dean felt like he was going to take his cooking from kitchen.

That was when Cass showed up saying _'good morning'_ and got a complete ignored from the older Winchester. Maybe Dean didn't see it, or he was supposed not to see it, or he didn't care to see it. But Sam does. The guilty and 'oh good, he angry at me' look from Castiel which made Sam feeling sorry for him.

He knew that his brother's angry was came from his disappointed and feeling betrayed. But that doesn't mean that Sam didn't felt as same as his brother, well not one hundred percent same anyway, he do feel disappointed and betrayed, and a little bit of angry maybe. But not this much. As much as his brother's angry. He just, angry, that's all. And he still could forgive Castiel.

Well, maybe there's something more in Dean's personal feeling about this stuff. A stuff that included Castiel on his list.

Sam could felt Castiel's awkwardness, as if as he was trying to find some word to begin a small talk with him. Then instead of saying hello, he choose to appreciated the Winchesters new house.

"I like this bunker. It's orderly."

"Oh, give us a few months. Dean wants a ping-pong tablet," he answered, bringing his brother's name to know how will Castiel react.

"I've heard of that. It's a game, right?" so much Castiel.

Sam huffed in respond then their talked move on about wound and the trial after Cass groaned and sat not far from him. See? They could talked to each other like that. No mad, no brow-furrowed, no passiveness. Just a simply chat between a hell-closed-candidate hunter and an injured angel.

Until Dean came, bringing his _'soup'_ for his baby brother. Sam could see that just a second, a tiny little second, when Dean come out from the kitchen with whatever on his hand he was glanced at Castiel. Just a second. Before trying to ignoring him again.

"Here we go," he said before tasted the beer.

"A half-drunk beer, jerky, and three peanut-butter cups?"

"Yeah, we're – we're running a little low." He got a _'what are you saying?'_ look from his brother which made him opened and closed his mouth severally. "I'll make a run."

Not for their surprised, immediately Castiel trying to stood up and said, "Dean, I can go with you." But Dean just walked past him without saying a word, reached his jacket and wear it. "Dean," he said again, "I'm sorry." And that, touch this hunter's attention, finally.

"For what?" he said trying to be casual.

"For everything."

"Everything?" he paused a second, "Like, uh... Like ignoring us?" _ignoring me?_

It seems that not just Castiel who realize it. 'Cause the silence sentence on Dean's line was clear enough for Sam to glance up from his paper work and seeing his brother.

"Yes."

"Or like bolting off with the Angel Tablet, then _losing_ it." Cass avoiding Dean's eyes, just like what he always do when he felt guilty. "'Cause you didn't trust me? You didn't trust _me_."

"Yes."

Sam's eyes now moved on Castiel. His silent glance just like he was saying _'what?'_ and then _'oh, I get it now'_.

"Nah, that's not gonna cut it. Not this time. So you can take your little apology and you can cram it up your ass."

"Dean, I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Yeah, you always do."

And that was the last argue between this two old couple married. The rest was just a starring contest with nobody know who will winning it. A starring contest that for some people it just a _stared_, but for them it scream out loud more sentence they couldn't say with their mouth. And Sam know it.

A hard-strained yet painful eyes from Dean and a million of apology and guilty from Castiel.

But everything just ended when Sam cleared his throat for the sake of them, and himself of course. "Hey, uh, de we have a room 7B?" he said while his eyes eyeing his paper.

He moved his head to watched his brother who still glaring at Castiel for a second before turn on him, still with his angry face. Sam raised his eyebrow and give his brother _'can we talked for a moment, Dean?'_ look. And as they moved on that room, he started to saying what was he really thought "Dude, go easy on Cass, okay."

* * *

**A review would be glad to accepted :D**


End file.
